Summary
Arc 1 Transmigration Chapter 001 - 287 Arc summary *Fang Ming reincarnates into the body of Leylin Farlier, the son of a Viscount in a very poor area. A scientist in his previous life, he rapidly realises just how low a noble's status is compared to magus is. As he fights tooth and limb, using his wits and a trusty A.I. Chip to survive in a world where magic rules everything, and where a strong person can snuff his life out with a wave of their hand. After achieving the right to study magic, he powers up, step by step and realises more and more just how cold and brutal the world of Magi truly is. Life is not worth much in the Magus world. But mc still wants to achieve the pinnacle of power, solidifying his own existence in eternity at all costs. Chapter summaries * More on Arc 1 Arc 2 Twilight Zone Chapter 288 - 391 Arc summary *Leylin has barely managed to escape from the south coast, injured, bedraggled. He comes upon a group of youths who speak a strange language and finds out that he's now in the subterranean world, under the planet's crust. This place has been in a bubble, unhurt by the passage of time other than weakening overall strengths. Leylin decides to take its legacies for himself, gaining in power as his name comes to resound throughout Twilight Zone. Aiming at becoming its protector, and sacred guardian, with the help of AI. Chapter summaries * More on Arc 2 Arc 3 Morning Star Chronicles Chapter 392 - 628 Arc summary *Already having reached the pinnacle of Twilight Zone, Leylin decides to moves up to the central continent, where magi are much stronger. and where rank 3 Magi are relatively common, in complete contrast of the South coast or the subterranean Twilight zone. Shortly after, he decides to enter the Ouroboros Clan, which share the same Kemoyin bloodline. There, he finds some peace. However, peace never lasts. Conspiracies are afoot, and wars are about to break out, and Leylin is embroiled in the middle of it all. How will he escape? Become so strong others wouldn't dare to touch a hair on your head. Chapter summaries * More on Arc 3 Arc 4 Passage of Bloodlines Chapter 629 - 786 Arc summary *Being inflicted with the Allsnake Curse, in order to have more time, Leylin decided to seal most of his bloodline energy to Morning Star Realm, and decided to find the Purgatory World, where the Snake Dowager lives. While trying to find a safe place that he could do Astral Plane experiments, Leylin decided to go back to the South Coast, where he settled some old business. He also decided to look inside the Eternal River pocket dimension, where he found out that in the center of the pocket dimension was a portal to the real First Level of Subterranean world. Leylin entered the portal unbeknownst to both light and dark magi... Chapter summaries * More on Arc 4 Arc 5 World of Gods Chapter 787 - 1043 Arc summary *Leylin goes to WOG... Chapter summaries * More on Arc 5 Arc 6 - The End War Chapters 1044 - 1100 Arc summary *Clash of the worlds Chapter summaries * More on Arc 6 Category:Summary